


Insanity Laughs Under Pressure (title pending)

by TheGirlWhoWaited92



Category: American Horror Story: Murder House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWaited92/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWaited92
Summary: "Maya vaguely listened, her attention fixated on the House itself, until the tour guide began speaking of the House's more recent history. Her ears perked up at the mention of his name; she'd been researching him for little over a year now, learning everything she could, practically drinking it all in, just so that maybe she could find out why he had done it."Maya Andrews had always been intrigued (or obsessed) with tragedy and crime. Was it purely morbid curiosity? Or was Maya completely twisted? Why was she so obsessed, especially now, with him? Why did she crave answers so badly?Why had he done it? Why did she sympathize with him?





	Insanity Laughs Under Pressure (title pending)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! I'm not the best at updating, but I will try my best. I hope that you all enjoy my story. I apologize in advance for spelling and grammar errors. I sometimes get really into writing and type things out super fast, so I don't always catch mistakes. If there are any trigger warnings that apply to a chapter, I'll do my best to warn you all. If you feel as though a chapter is in need of a trigger warning, please politely alert me and I'll get it taken care of. 
> 
> I should also note that the title of this fic is pending, and may be changed later on. If that is the case, I'll let you all know. If you have any suggestions for a new, better title, please let me know! Thanks!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, I present the first chapter!!

" And here we have the infamous Murder House," announced the tour guide, motioning his free hand toward the large mansion to the right of the bus. He began going over the House's history, mentioning the several murders and speculated murders that had taken place over the years. 

Maya vaguely listened, her attention fixated on the House itself, until the tour guide began speaking of the House's more recent history. Her ears perked up at the mention of his name; she'd been researching him for little over a year now, learning everything she could, practically drinking it all in, just so that maybe she could find out why he had done it. Her research led her here, to the "Murder House". She studied it, still half-listening to the guide as an intrigued smile came to her lips. That's when she saw something-or someone-standing at the top left window. Before she could pull up her phone's camera to snap a picture, though, the thing (or person) disappeared. She snapped a few pictures anyway, thinking maybe she would at least be able to admire them later. 

"In more recent years, the House was home to the Harmon family: Vivien, Ben, and their daughter, Violet. The mother, whom I've had on this very tour bus, died during child birth just over a year ago. Ben, riddled with grief, hanged himself soon after. Their daughter, Violet, is still missing to this day. Speculators will tell you that she took the baby and fled. Others say that she, too, took her own life within the House's walls, leaving many to wonder what happened to Mrs. Harmon's infant child. The truth may never be discovered...," he trailed off, as the bus began to move onto the next stop. 

After another hour and a half, the tour finally ended, leaving Maya to wander around on the streets of California. She had come on a family vacation with her mom, aunt Janet, and cousin Stephanie. Those three had decided to sit this one out, however; her mom and aunt weren't really fans of 'that stuff', and Stephanie was only 12. That had bummed her out, though, because she had always looked up to Maya, and had wanted to hang out with her. Maya, however, really enjoyed having some time to herself. Being 18 brought on an excessive need to be alone so that she could properly have room to expand her horizons, more so than ever. Maya had plans to study criminal justice the following fall, and was looking at colleges in the area while on vacation. Luckily for her, her family were more than supportive. 

Maya sent a quick text to her mom : Tour's over. Heading to some shops now. Meeting for dinner?  
Her mom responded: Sure. There's a small cafe close to the hotel. The one we all said was super cute. Meet there at 7. Love you!  
Maya responded with a thumbs up emoji and a heart emoji.

She then made her way to the Murder House. She needed a closer look, desperately. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she finally approached, she was almost instantly at the gate, just taking it all in. "That's where it happened; that's where Tate Langdon lived, and died," she thought to herself. 

"What pushed him to do it? Why did Tate kill all those people? What, or who, pushed him?" She wondered internally. 

"Just beautiful, isn't it?" Someone said behind her, causing her to jump and to somehow drop her phone through the gate, where in landed on the other side. 

"Shit! My phone!" She gasped, before turning to see who had startled her. Behind her stood an older woman, her hair neatly styled and a smile on her face. She was lovely.

"I can get that back for you, darlin'. I, uh, know the place well. I live next door, you see," she chuckled. She stepped in front of Maya and simply pushed the gate open, allowing the young woman step in and retrieve her phone. 

"Thank you. I'm sorry for jumping. I didn't know you were behind me, and I startle easily sometimes," Maya replied, chuckling awkwardly. 

"That's alright. I didn't mean to startle you. I've lived next door for awhile now. It's a beautiful place, despite its reputation and all. I've known the past few owners pretty well. It really is a tragedy what happened to the Harmon family. I'd grown rather fond of their daughter."

Maya nodded, giving the woman a sympathetic look. "I heard about that. I'm so sorry for your loss," she replied, her voice sincere. 

"Oh, that's alright. Living here for so long, I've seen a lot. These things happen," she shrugged.

"Odd way of looking at it," Maya thought to herself, though she gave a shrug in response. 

"I'm Constance," the woman greeted, giving Maya a smile.

"Maya. It's a pleasure," she replied, returning her smile. 

"Lovely name, Maya. I can tell that you're intrigued by the House. Many people share your interest, as I'm sure you can assume. I must warn you, Maya; you should be careful. Get too close and you could end up like the rest," she told her, her smile fading, leaving just a hint of a smirk as her tone turned serious. 

"Now, how about some tea?" The woman offered, before Maya had a chance to properly process her warning. Maya simply nodded and thanked the woman, before following her into the house next door. She looked over at the Murder House for a brief second, seeing a figure in the same window as before. It looked like a young man, but she would have to get closer to know for sure. 

She entered Constance's home, taking her shoes off at the door to show proper manners. Constance noted that, giving the young woman a smile. "Someone's mama taught her right," she commented, pulling out a chair for her at the table. 

"Yes, ma'am," Maya answered, smiling kindly in return. "So, who's living there now? Are the new neighbors friendly?"

Constance stopped for a moment, hesitating. "No one's living there now. Uh, the people who moved in after the Harmon family left rather quickly."

"Wonder why?" Maya shrugged. 

"They were weak," Constance blurted before she could stop herself. "I just mean that...well, I suppose that realtor didn't tell them the gory details until after the signed the papers. They didn't handle it well."

Maya nodded, thanking Constance as she handed her a tea cup on a matching saucer. 

"I thought I saw a young man upstairs, though. Maybe they came back for their stuff or something?"

"There's not a soul there, I can assure you. Now, drink your tea," Constance snapped, her face softening after a moment. 

Maya nodded, not saying another word for a long moment. 

"I know your type," Constance said suddenly.

"You're interested in the house. Maybe it's the history, maybe it's the rumors. Maybe you're crazy and you think the house is calling you in, like so many before. I'm telling you once more. If you decide to step foot in that house, it's not gonna let you go so easily. They won't let you go. He might try to protect you, but that didn't work out so well the last time. Hell, he was in love with Violet and look what happened to her," she scoffed. 

Maya just sat there, unsure of how to react. The woman had clearly lost it, and Maya was in danger if she stayed any longer. She nodded, standing from her chair.

"Right. Okay. Thank you for the warning, and for the tea. You've been lovely, but I've got to meet my family for dinner." She quickly put on her shoes, nodded politely, and promptly left the house. 

As she walked by the Murder House, she looked up at the window once more, waiting for just a moment. 

Nothing. Damn. 

She sighed, hailing a cab and heading for the cafe.


End file.
